


Merry Ye all Good Hippogryffs

by BadVaal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadVaal/pseuds/BadVaal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„And if you are good and will not eat any sweets until the evening a golden piglet will appear on the walls." Minerva smiled at the little girl who was eyeing her suspiciously and a warm fuzzy feeling of nearing Christmass engulfed her once more. (One-shot story set in 1956 before the rise of dark forces. Minerva's PoV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Ye all Good Hippogryffs

„And if you are good and will not eat any sweets until the evening a golden piglet will appear on the walls.“ Minerva smiled at the little girl who was eyeing her suspiciously and a warm fuzzy feeling of nearing Christmas engulfed her once more. What a brilliant thing to happen. Instead of spending her holidays alone as every year she was actually in the large manor which belonged to her family for centuries and was just about to be done with all the decorations before moving her attention to the Christmas tree which was perfectly hidden in one of the living rooms to make it the best, most splendidly decorated Christmas tree she has ever had.   
And all this was because she was not alone. Yes having someone who enjoyed the holidays with her was the true magic of Christmas and she knew that these two weeks will be the best of her life. 

„Not even a candy corn?“ A small and yet strong voice chimed in and interrupted her musings which made her smile. 

„Hmm why don‘t we ask Mr. Carrots Bella?“ Minerva smiled and picked the small girl up in her arms her dark, soft curls tickling her cheek. 

„Yes I bet Mr. Carrots will tell you I can have a candy corn. He is my friend you know?“ Bella laughed in a crystal clear laughter and wrapped her small, chubby arms around Minerva’s neck. 

„We will see. And how about a bit of music?“ 

After a furious nod of the little head Minerva pointed her wand at the old radio and Celestine Warback started to sing through the whole room until she was interrupted by a cheerful sounding reporter announcing the news. 

„And that was the end of hour special „Snow me the diamond glitter“ with Celestine Warbeck and now let me wish you all Merry Christmas 1956 and lets move to „Awesome and Spectacular Singing Spectacle hour.“

Minerva strolled slowly towards the door leading to the other room, the room she personally decorated and furnished to fulfill all the needs of her ward. Only thinking about that word made her heart warm but also made her to relive the night which brought them both together. 

(~O~)

“We finally have proof and can send the force in.” 

“When we are talking about the force, what exactly are we talking about?” Albus Dumbledore’s eyes were unusually serious with no hint of the usual sparkles.

“I will have my force squad ready to enter the building at 3PM. We expect no resistance but if there is some then we will use all the force available to reign them in and get them arrested.” The old Auror said with clenched teeth and his eyes were gleaming in what Albus knew well was revenge.

“You realize there are children present there?” Dumbledore said now his voice stern and full of authority.

“Well then I advise you to get them out before we strike.” The Auror said with a small grin and walked away leaving Dumbledore to his own musings. 

 

(~O~)

Minerva could hardly believe it when Albus Dumbledore called her to Howarts and into his office and assigned her with the most unusual task. Today at 3PM she was supposed to enter the Black family residence with the small strike team of Aurors but instead of fighting alongside them she was to get right away into the small bedroom at the end of the corridor in the third floor, get hold of a 4 year old girl there and no matter what get her out of the house and into the safety of his office at Hogwarts. 

And so Minerva did as she was asked. And was now standing still with a small girl who was looking at her silently with burning black orbs which seemed to almost see into her very soul. The child did not cry and instead was just looking at her with a small pout of resistance of her bottom lip which was most likely caused by Minerva's strong grip of her. 

And Minerva didn't know what to do. So after scanning the office for any immediate threat she lowered the girl down on the ground watching her stand there and still looking at her with those huge dark eyes. 

„Are you thirsty?“ Minerva finally thought about something to say and watched the girl to shake her head in a clear no gesture.

„Alright…“ This was not going well Minerva thought and absent mindedly walked towards the chair in front of the dark oaken desk and sat herself down. 

„What is your name?“ She asked after a few minutes of awkward silence when the girl was still watching her not intending to move just standing in the middle of the office her feet bare as Minerva just got her from the bed and her right hand clutching a small plush toy representing a rabbit. 

„Bellatrix Black.“ Bella said her voice having no hint of emotion in it at all. „My mother says that people like you are evil.“ The girl continued and shifted her toy to hold it with both hands in front of her chest like a shield.

All the time after that Minerva could never forget how much accusation had been in that one sentence. At that time Bella truly believed that Minerva and Albus were evil and her silent resistance had been born out of fear. 

 

(~O~)

„Albus you mean…her whole family?“ Minerva’s face paled and she looked over her shoulder towards the door leading to the small bedroom in her London apartment where she could see Bella’s back and hear the girl explaining something in a very authoritative voice, which sounded amusingly like her own when she was trying to get attention from her work colleagues, to her stuffed and charmed animal toys.   
Just now Bella raised her right hand up and pointed with one chubby finger at the teddy bear and said in a clear voice: „And remember Mr. Timmus you should be friends with everyone.“ The teddy bear nodded at that and Minerva smiled.

„You did a very good job with young Miss Black Minerva.“ Albus pointed out his eyes sparkling with amusement. 

„I just can‘t stand the prospect of her being sent to the orphanage.“ Minerva said silently and hung her head slightly.

„Then have you thought about keeping her?“ Albus said in a serious tone which made Minerva’s head snap up her eyes a bit wider with disbelief. 

„But that is not possible now is it?“

„I do not see a reason why not. Her whole family had been trialed and sent to Azkaban. She has no more relatives or family friends and I can see you grew fond of the girl.“

And Minerva knew that it was true. And when the small stack of papers appeared in front of her on the desk her mind was settled but not without hearing out the other one involved in this change. 

„Bella can you please come here for a moment?“

The girl left her toys and made her way to the kitchen her face smiling in a delight as she slided in her socks across the polished wooden floors only to stop at the table and getting hold of Minerva’s skirt. 

„I want to ask you something Bella and it is very important so listen carefully alright?“ Minerva asked, her face probably more serious than necessary but she was half fearing the answer. 

„Mhm.“ Bella nodded and with a little help climbed up onto Minerva’s lap and settled there giving Albus one dazzling, happy smile which he answered with a wink and a small flick of his wand which made the girl’s hand suddenly holding a candy wrapped in a colourful paper. 

„I want to ask you if you would like to live with me Bella. Forever.“ Minerva added and was watching the girl with slightly wary eyes. 

„Like a family?“ Bella answered cocking her head backwards to see Minerva’s face. 

„Yes. Like a family.“ Minerva nodded with a small smile.

„So does it mean we can spent Christmas together?“ Bella shifted in her lap and wrapped her arms around Minerva's neck peering her seriously in the eyes. It never stopped to amaze Minerva just how deep and wonderful those black eyes were. 

„Yes. It means that we will do everything together dear.“

„Yup.“ Bella nodded and smiled leaving one quick kiss on Minerva’s cheek. 

 

That settled it for them then. The papers were signed. Minerva accepted a teaching position as a transfiguration teacher and they both packed their things and moved to the comfortable quarters in Hogwarts which were specially expanded with one extra room for Bella and positioned in the ground floor with large french windows opening into the small secluded garden. 

(~O~)

„So why don‘t we ask Mr. Carrots dear?“ Minerva let the girl slide down from her arms and watched her as she walked towards the small stuffed rabbit toy and then turned with a victorious smile as the rabbit‘s paw was holding a small charcoal board and on it was written clearly „I think Bella should get some sweets before dinner“

„See? See? I told you that Mr. Carrots is my friend.“ Bella yelled in delight and ran towards Minerva and tugged her at her sweater pulling her again towards the kitchen and singing in a loud voice: „candy corn, candy corn, candyyyyy corn.“

 

(~O~)

Minerva layed in her bed and thought about what a wonderful evening it had been. Bella loved the tree and the dinner turned out fine even thought Minerva had to cheat a bit and use a lot of magic to save it from turning into something abysmal. The falling snowflakes were casting small shadows at the walls in her room and the moon which was reflecting from the snow outside engulfed everything in its pale, silver light. 

It had been almost a year since she carried Bella out of her previous home and more than half a year since she adopted her and she became legally her daughter. Although they never spoke about it like that and Bella was calling her Minerva all the time. Just as she was about to drift into the comfortable sleep she heard the door open and the thudding sound of small bare feet trotted towards her bed. 

„I can‘t sleep.“ Bella said in a small voice as if being here in Minerva’s bedroom was something bad. 

„Do you want to sleep here with me?“ Minerva asked and pulled out the blanket on the other side of the bed.

„Mhm“ Bella only said and climbed onto the bed not settling down on the empty half but snuggling close to Minerva who wrapped one arm around her and securely tugged her in. 

„Can you sleep now dear?

„Yep.“ Bella said in a half sleepy tone already and nestled her face close to Minerva’s ear before whispering:

„I love you mom.“

**Author's Note:**

> Because I have been asked this before (this story is a repost) below are dates of birth of each character to put the curious minds in rest ^_^.
> 
> Minerva 1935  
> Bellatrix 1951  
> Dumbledore 1881


End file.
